Bailando con JHope
by LiliumFeather
Summary: Una chica nueva en clases de hiphop, conocerá a un guapo Hobi que se ofrece enseñarle lo que sabe. Mucha pasión, no sólo por el baile. Lemon, 18.


Era primera vez que visitaba una academia de bailes urbanos, estaba muy nerviosa porque toda la gente lucía con tanto estilo, extravagantes, sociables. En cambio, yo me sentía muy asustada, sujetaba fuertemente mi bolso con la ropa de cambio y mis cosas. Mire mi horario: a las 17 horas tenía clases de hip-hop. Tenía experiencia en baile, había estudiado 5 años danza árabe y una que otra clase de poledance. Pero la experiencia de ahora sería completamente nueva.

\- Disculpa, hola, tengo clases de hip…

\- ¡Hola! Sí, es en esa sala de enfrente.

"Genial" pensé, no me podía sentir más newbie. Entré a la sala, había unas 15-20 personas, entre chicas y chicos. Se voltearon a verme. "Genial", me estaba ruborizando. Sin saludar, me di vuelta para darles la espalda mientras sacaba mis cosas. La puerta se volvió a abrir, entró la maestra. Sin duda era muy guapa.

\- Hola hola, bueno gente, hoy toca terminar la coreogra… - se detuvo al mirarme - ¿eres nueva?

\- Hola, si – estaba completamente ruborizada, era imposible de ignorar – me llamo Paz.

Siempre me sucedía lo mismo, me ruborizaba y en el acto la gente comenzaba a sonreírme, de manera amistosa o burlesca, pero siempre lo mismo.

\- ¿Y tienes experiencia en el baile?

\- Sí, he tomado clases de otras dan…

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Árabe, y poledance.

\- Vaya… y tan inocente que te ves – la maestra me sonrió un poco coqueta, y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablándole a los demás.

Nunca me había gustado decir abiertamente las danzas que practicaba, porque la gente me miraba raro, como si lo mío fuese sólo apto para despedidas de soltero, y para mí no era así. Me molestó un poco la actitud de la maestra, pero lo dejé pasar. Traté de concentrarme.

\- Paz.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si quieres puedes ponerte acá, para que veas mejor la clase.

Cuando entré a la sala no me fijé en él. Era un chico alto, delgado, con una sonrisa muy linda. Por sus ojos evidentemente era asiático. La verdad es que nunca los había considerado atractivos, hasta ese preciso momento.

\- Muchas gracias – le dije - ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Lo dijiste hace poco – sonrió todavía más.

\- Ah, cierto – "que bruta" me dije a mi misma - ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

\- La gente nunca sabe pronunciar mi nombre, así que dejémoslo como Hobi.

\- ¡Hey! La clase ya comenzó – la profesora nos regañó, me puse delante de Hobi e intenté seguir el ritmo de la clase.

Los movimientos eran muy rápidos, secuencias cortas que incluían muchos pasos. La verdad es que me estaba sintiendo abrumada, evidentemente mi nivel era considerablemente más bajo. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, Hobi tuvo que pasar al frente a hacer un solo. "Wow" pensé, bailaba de manera impresionante, controlaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. En ocasiones se le levantaba la remera y se podía apreciar un bonito six pack, no muy marcado. Tragué saliva, sentía un calor particular al verlo moverse. No quería sonrojarme y hacer más evidente lo que me sucedía al verlo. Hobi terminó de bailar su solo y lo aplaudieron.

\- Muy bien, Hobi – dijo la maestra con una sonrisa – sigue así y el próximo trimestre tú serás el profesor.

Los demás lo aplaudieron más y él bajó la mirada sonriendo, se veía muy tierno. Era una mezcla extraña, se veía muy masculino y fuerte cuando bailaba, pero luego sonreía y daban ganas de correr a abrazarlo. Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no noté que la maestra se estaba acercando a mí.

\- Paz, si quieres continuar en mi clase necesito que practiques mucho, le diré a Hobi que te ayude a sacar los pasos, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, sí, claro, no te preocupes.

Sentí mucha ansiedad. Hobi era un excelente bailarín, este era un campo minado, algo desconocido para mí. No quería fracasar, y al mismo tiempo no quería perderme la oportunidad de bailar a solas con él.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas en el bolso, cuando una chica se acercó.

\- Hey, después de la clase siempre vamos a comer y beber algo, ¿quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro! – lo dije mucho más emocionada de lo que quería.

La chica se rió. Mientras terminaba de ordenar mis cosas me dijo que se llamaba Florencia, pero que podía decirle Flo, llevaba 5 años bailando. Nunca habló de Hobi, pero me daba cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban insistentemente. No podía culparlas, él era muy guapo y sabía moverse. Otras chicas se me acercaron, se presentaron, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Resulta que había más chicos asiáticos, al parecer estaban de intercambio, todos venían de Corea del sur. Me fue imposible recordar sus nombres, de buenas a primeras se me hacían muy extraños.

Fuimos a un pub, yo no bebo alcohol, así que pedí jugo natural y papas fritas. Me sentía muy a gusto, era un grupo muy unido y amistoso. Estuvimos en el pub unas tres horas, y luego cada uno se fue. Hobi no había vuelto a hablarme, se reía a carcajadas con sus amigos, hablaban en coreano por lo que no entendía nada. En algunas ocasiones sentí su mirada, pero me daba vergüenza voltearme a enfrentarla. Salimos a la calle, algunos tomaron taxi, otros se fueron en patineta. Fui la única que caminó hacia el metro. De pronto alguien me tocó levemente el hombro. Me volteé.

\- ¿Tomas el metro?

Era Hobi, me sonreía y señalaba hacia donde estaba la estación. Quedaba a 8 cuadras, era de noche, no había mucha gente a pesar de ser viernes.

\- Sí, vivo lejos de aquí.

\- Te acompaño y luego me devuelvo a mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!, por favor no, no te preocupes.

\- Es tarde, anda, yo te acompaño.

Me sentía un poco ridícula. Estaba nerviosa por tenerlo a mi lado. Su cuerpo, su cara, su baile, su voz levemente grave, todo se me hacía muy atractivo. Tenía 19 años, pero estas mariposas en el estómago me hacían sentir de 15. Cuando nos subimos al metro sólo había dos asientos desocupados, estaban enfrentados. Nos sentamos y Hobi me preguntó que si me había gustado la clase. No le dije que más me había gustado él.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo bailas, Hobi?

\- Mucho tiempo, más de 10 años.

\- Se nota, bailas muy bien.

\- Gracias – volvió a sonreírme - ¿y tú?, ¿hace cuánto bailas?

\- No hace tanto, deben ser unos 5.

\- Nunca he visto a nadie bailar árabe, debe ser difícil.

\- Ufff, yo creo que es más difícil lo tuyo.

\- ¿Lo mío? – me miró coqueto – depende de la persona.

Me demoré unos milisegundos en comprender lo que había dicho. Sonreí, me volví a sonrojar. Continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos al final de la línea, nos bajamos. Hobi quería acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, pero le dije que no era necesario.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- Cuando quieras.

Me miró de una manera muy intensa, me cohibí. Se agachó para despedirse, era más alto que yo. No sé si fue mi culpa, si lo hice a propósito o qué, pero en vez de darle el beso en la mejilla, se lo di en la comisura de los labios. Quise pedirle disculpas, pero al mirarlo vi que se había sonrojado. Me dijo chao y se marchó.

Lo último que vi fue a un Hobi tocándose los labios, mientras sonreía asombrado.

* * *

 **Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de una historia de unos 8-10. Tengo planeado contenido +18. Déjame tus comentarios .**


End file.
